Body Check
by Kuroko Haruka
Summary: Happens when Kuroko goes to a perfectly normal "body check" But if the doctor is his special someone, his crush, what will happen? WARING: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read! And I don't own KnB...sadly...


Body Check

I do not own Knb sadly

WARNING: Yaoi

Kuroko sat on the sit in the waiting room. "124, 124." He calmly walked to the nurse in front of him, but his insides are churning because he's going to have an erectile dysfunction test (I got to look up for that…). He gave the nurse his ticket and she leaded the way to _Room 004. Hmm… That looks familiar…_ He froze. _It's Akashi's jersey number. Akashi…_ His heart became to pound very hardly and a tint of pink appeared on his cheek. _Keep going!_ His mind yelled at him. He put his hand on the handle and pushed it open.

A man spin his chair around and said "Welcome, _Tetsuya._" Kuroko froze on the spot. Again. "A…Akashi…kun…" Akashi rose from his chair and walked towards Kuroko. The nurse took this sign to leave and shut the door behind her. "Akashi-kun, why are you here?" He asked. Akashi chuckled slightly, "I'm the doctor." Kuroko's eyes widened "B…but you're just a high school-""I'm a qualified doctor, because everything I do is absolute." Kuroko blushed thinking that Akashi, his crush, will be looking at his…_that…_ "Shred your clothes and go lied down on the chair. And I mean _all _your clothes." Kuroko blushes again.

Akashi gave him some privacy and turned around and start walking to his desk to pick up a form. Kuroko began to take off his shirt, his shoes, his scarf, his pants and finally, his boxers. He climbed on the chair and laid down. Akashi walked back and looked at Kuroko, Akashi's mouth just watered at the sight of Kuroko naked. He went back to his original self and said "I'll touch you now." Then, he placed his hand on his cock and began to pump it. Kuroko gasped. "A…Aka…shi…kun…" Then, he began to pump it faster and faster. "Ngh…ah…n-no…A…aka…shi…KUN!" He came and his semen splashed ono Akashi's hands and on his stomach. He panted "A…Akashi-kun…" Akashi wrote something on the form and said calmly, "Tetsuya, are you a virgin?" Kuroko thought, _how can Akashi-kun ask like he is asking about the weather?_ He finally whispered "No." Akashi smiled brightly on the inside, but remained his cool on the outside. He scribbled down and said "Okay, I will now check your anus, so put your legs on the stool." Kuroko took a deep breath and put his legs up the stool which displays his asshole to the world. Akashi stared at the tiny little pink hole twitching before him. "A-Akashi-kun… Please don't stare at it, it's embarrassing…" Akashi said instead "I'm just checking the appearance of your _anus_, Tetsuya. Now I will check inside." Kuroko noticed that Akashi hadn't wear any gloves, "Akashi-kun, you haven't-NGH! Akashi-kun, what are you doing?" Akashi had already slid in a finger inside his entrance while he's talking. He started to slide it in and out, "I'm preparing you for the real deal, Tetsuya, or why do you think I want to become a doctor?" Kuroko's eyes looked down to his lap and whispered, afraid for rejection, "Akashi-kun, do you mean you love me?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He slid out his finger as Kuroko gasped. Akashi took his chance to kiss him and slid his tongue inside. Kuroko moaned at the feeling and began to kiss back fiercely, pouring out all his emotion in that single kiss. Soon, the kiss became more heated with teeth clashing and tongues wrestling. Kuroko broke the kiss and panted lightly, feeling a little light-headed. Akashi went back to the front of the stool and slid a finger in again. Kuroko gasped as he feel the familiar feeling. Akashi wriggled his finger around to stretch more. He then slid his middle finger in. Kuroko gasped again at the intruder. He felt some stingy feeling this time as two fingers were moving inside of him. Akashi started to stroke his cock to give him some pleasure. The plan seemed to work as Kuroko arched his back off the stool. Akashi used this chance to slide in his ring finger. Kuroko this time shut his eyes tightly as some tears began to dribble down his face. Akashi leaned forward and licked away the salty tears and whispered in his ear, "Don't cry, Tetsuya." Kuroko began to open his eyes to look at Akashi innocently. Then without warning, Kuroko gave out a cry and arched his back to an impossible angle. Bingo. Akashi smirked at the site of Kuroko in great pleasure. He slid out his finger and began to unbuckle his belt. He slid down his pants and boxers in one smooth move. Kuroko gawked at the size of Akashi's cock. Akashi smirked proudly and asked, "See what you like?" Kuroko blushed and looked away. This was his fatal mistake as Akashi used this chance to slide in his cock. Kuroko led out a slight scream as it went in all the way to the hilt. Akashi leaned down to kiss away the tears again and let him adjust the feeling. Kuroko kissed Akashi to tell it was okay to move. He began to slide out slightly and pushed back in deeply. "Agh…Ngh! Akashi…kun." He slid out all the way and slammed back in and hid his prostate dead on. "AHH! AKASHI-KUN!" He began to slammed in every time and Kuroko began to thrust back to his cock and get it in even _deeper_. "Akashi-kun! Too…deep… UGH! Ah…ah…" His head rolled back as he hit his prostate again. "N…no…A…Akashi…k…ku-" He was cut off as Akashi slammed into his prostate again with dead accuracy. "Akashi-k…KUN! I'll…cum…" The red head leaned forward while slamming into him and whispered into his ear, "Come for me, _Tetsuya."_ Kuroko screamed as his semen spurted out of his dick and onto his stomach and Akashi's hand. Due to the contracting muscle, Akashi too, couldn't hold any much longer. He bit into the light blue-head shoulder as he rode his orgasm out.

He collapsed and rolled over to let both of them catch their breath. He turned his head and found that Kuroko was already closing his eyes. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss that made Kuroko smiled softly. He whispered "_I love you, Akashi-kun."_ Akashi tensed over, then, he embraced the smaller frame and whispered back "_I love you too."_


End file.
